1. Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to contact terminals for conductors and, more particularly, to contact terminals having screw-less conductor interfaces.
2. Related Art
Generally contact terminals, such as electrical contact terminals, have a retention mechanism for holding conductors, such as electrical wires, within the terminal. One type of terminal includes box or cage clamps for securing the conductors to the terminal. For example, the box or cage clamps generally may include a box structure having an open top and bottom through which the conductor is inserted. A movable wall of the box structure is closed on the conductor by, for example, turning a screw for compressing the conductor between the movable wall and a stationary wall of the box. The compressive force of the box clamp holds the conductor within the terminal. Other types of terminals include springs for securing the conductor within the terminals. However, generally the springs are not easily releasable without using a tool. For example, a small screwdriver to nail may be inserted into a hole in the terminal to release the spring. Some of the spring retention terminals include release devices for the springs but these release devices are generally not removable or replaceable in the event the release device is damaged.
There is a need for a contact terminal that allows for easy insertion of the conductor and exhibits a reliable connection between the terminal and the conductor.